This invention relates generally to convertible vehicles and, more particularly, to power operation of the windows of a convertible vehicle.
In its simplest form, a convertible vehicle has a manual top comprising a fabric-covered articulated linkage that is manually folded and unfolded to lower and raise the top. The vehicle includes two door-mounted side windows and, often, two body-mounted rear quarter windows, all of which are manually raised and lowered independent of top operation.
To simplify operation, most convertibles currently in production have power tops which are operated by a pair of reversible hydraulic cylinders. Window operation is simplified by providing electrical operators for each of lower all four windows together. These operators usually comprise individual electric motors that connect through gearing to the window lift mechanism. A switch is an adjacent panel; in addition a duplicate switch is provided near the driver's window to enable simultaneous operation of all windows.
Thus, to completely close an open passenger compartment, a vehicle driver must manipulate a top control switch and four window control switches. Reverse operation to open a closed passenger compartment requires reverse operation of all five control switches.
Thus, a conventional full power convertible vehicle requires four electric motors for the windows, seven separate switches (one at each window, plus three duplicate window switches for the driver) for operating these motors. In addition, a hydraulic system for operating the top comprises an electric motor driven pump, a pair of cylinders for operating the top, and a control switch, for a total.
It would be desirable to reduce the complexity of the conventional power window and top arrangement for convertible vehicles.